The New Girl
by Organization XIII Member Kaix
Summary: Kouga's pack of wolf demons was all great, never lost anything or never lost to anyone..till Kouga lost his heart to the new girl to the pack...


**KOUGA**

- For PicturedArtist and her cousin-

Long ago when I was going back to my pack of wolves, I came across a young white wolf demon hiding in the hollowed out tree. Of course, I wanted to leave her behind to defend for herself, but demons forced me to rescue her. I couldn't let her die like that.

"Come with me, it's not safe in this tree." I said reaching into the hollow tree. She took my hand and I pulled her out. I had her climb on my back for she was hurt. We talked.

"Thank you…. I'm Ayame…" She said into my ear. She was young, just a pup.

"Kouga." I stated. Plain as day. I really didn't think when I said it. It just came out. "And when you grow up, you'll be my mate."

She didn't say anything. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. I continued to carry her back to her clan in silence.

After that I hadn't heard from her. She either forgot about me or died. One of the two. Oh well, no loss.

Years passed and my clan grew and diminished. Fought with demons. Never lost a fight.

"Kouga!" My name was called. I was now the leader for the wolf demon clan. "Kouga! We found three of our kind wandering the forest and in need of care!" I turned toward the voice. Tail twitching.

"Ginta!" I called. "Bring them to me but don't turn your back on them." With that I went inside my cave.

I sat thinking. Nothing really important came into my head. My tail twitched as I waited. I'm not patient.

"Here Kouga." Three wolf demons of the red color sat before. Two were male, one female. The males stared at me with great detest. The female on the other hand, looked away.

"So what do you call yourselves?" I ask fiercely. New comers were not welcome here.

"Siruta" "Shinati" The males answered quickly. I looked to the female. She just looked down, not speaking at all.

"And you?" I ask getting up and walking to her. I sat and took her hand. The males didn't like that. They snarled and signaled for me to back off. They were dead instantly. I looked back to her. Questioning.

"She a mute and apparently doesn't have a name." Ginta said.

"I see. She may stay with us and maybe join our clan. Be nice to her." I said letting her get up and leave.

The night came fast as I lay there on my straw bed. Pictures flashed before my eyes. More like memories. Ayame, Ayame, Ayame, Ayame, Ayame. That was it. I watched as they kept coming. Ayame, Ayame, Ayame, Mutt-face… I sat up yelling his name in anger. My eyes flashed to the cane entrance. She stood there. She left, running.

The next morning I went to teach her the ropes of my clan.

"So as you know, I am Kouga, the leader of the pack you are now part of." I looked at her. She was a little shorter than me and very beautiful. But I didn't tell her that. So we continued on. I took her out everyday for five years. She still couldn't talk. We tried but she just couldn't talk. I wanted to hear her voice so bad. But eventually, I gave up.

"Kouga! We have bid demons on the move! Heading out way!" I was informed that this would happen. Even worse, I had to leave my silent beauty.

"I'll be back then we can continue. Stay here, no following. No matter how long I'm out or what happens, stay." I tapped the tip of her nose and she smiled. I left, leaving two of my pack members to keep her company.

When I arrived at the location, nothing was to be seen. No demons. No animals. Nothing. I turned to leave and go back to the cave. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked over my shoulder.

"You Kouga?" That voice was serene. So annoying. I hate demons who change their voice for impression purposes. To be tough.

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" I knew what he wanted. I wasn't going to give it to him.

He got mad and charged me. I easily dodged. One move I killed him. Bad mistake. Thousands came at me at once. Though they were same they made up in numbers. I don't know how I missed them. I fought getting cut up every demon I faced. I wanted to destroy them all myself.

It had been about five hours since I left the cave. I wondered how she was doing. A demon sliced me from behind. Cheaters. I fell to the ground. Bent over on one knee. Hurting. I coughed. Blood.

"KOUGA!" My head snapped to the point of the sound. My heart rejoiced. It was my mute wolf pup. But she wasn't mute no more. She talked. I stood up.

"You TALKED!" I yelled. That drew their attention. Time was up. It hit like a tree falling to the ground with nothing in it's way. One demon might of took my life. I lay. Eyes losing focus as my love's feet run toward me.

Black.

I woke with a note next to me. It read:

"I left to find the demon who almost took you from me. Your silent pup."

That was all. I sat up. Pain shot through me. I lay back down. She left. Nothing I could do to stop her. She was already gone. I would have to await her return, nothing more, and nothing less.

And as I sat I thought… You wouldn't let me die. I'm grateful.


End file.
